vorkosiganfandomcom-20200213-history
Translations - German
Good collections of information can be found at Deutsche Nationalbibliothek and at chpr.at. German FallingFree.jpg|1995, Die Quaddies von Cay Habitat (Falling Free), ISBN 9783453079656, published by Wilhelm Heyne, translated by Michael Morgental, cover by Michael Hasted German ShardsOfHonor 1994.jpg|1994, Scherben der Ehre (Shards of Honor), ISBN 9783453077447, published by Wilhelm Heyne, translated by Michael Morgental, cover by Michael Hasted German ShardsOfHonor 1997.jpg|1997, Scherben der Ehre (Shards of Honor), ISBN 9783453128101, published by Wilhelm Heyne, translated by Michael Morgental, cover by Richard Hescox German Aftermaths.jpg|1992, Schaurige Ernte (Aftermaths: in Der Fensterjesus, a collection of short stories), ISBN 9783453053960, published by Heyne, edited by Wolfgang Jeschke, translated by Tom Linckens, cover by Thomas Thiemeyer German Barrayar 1993.jpg|1993, Barrayar (Barrayar), ISBN 9783453072275, published by Wilhelm Heyne, translated by Michael Morgental, cover by Michael Hasted (also 1994) German Barrayar 1997.jpg|1997, Barrayar (Barrayar), ISBN 9783453128118, published by Wilhelm Heyne, translated by Michael Morgental, cover by Michael Hasted (also 2002) German TheWarriorsApprentice 1993.jpg|1993, Der Kadett (The Warrior's Apprentice), ISBN 9783453066021, published by Wilhelm Heyne, translated by Edda Petri, cover by Michael Hasted German TheWarriorsApprentice 1999.jpg|1999, Der Kadett (The Warrior's Apprentice), ISBN 9783453149076, published by Wilhelm Heyne, translated by Edda Petri, cover by Tibor Szendrei German TheVorGame.jpg|1994, Der Prinz und der Soeldner (The Vor Game), ISBN 9783453072749, published by Wilhelm Heyne, translated by Michael Morgental, cover by Michael Hasted (also 1995) German Cetaganda.jpg|1999, Cetaganda (Cetaganda), ISBN 9783453156449, published by Wilhelm Heyne, translated by Michael Morgental, cover by Thomas Thiemeyer German EthanOfAthos.jpg|1995, Ethan von Athos (Ethan of Athos), ISBN 9783453085695, published by Wilhelm Heyne, translated by Michael Morgental, cover by Michael Hasted (also 1996) German BrothersInArms.jpg|1996, Waffenbrüder (Brothers in Arms), ISBN 9783453118799, published by Wilhelm Heyne, translated by Michael Morgental, cover by Michael Hasted German BordersOfInfinity.jpg|1996, Grenzen der Unendlichkeit (Borders of Infinity), ISBN 9783453109155, published by Wilhelm Heyne, translated by Michael Morgental, cover by Michael Hasted German MirrorDance.jpg|1997, Spiegeltanz (Mirror Dance), ISBN 9783453126701, published by Wilhelm Heyne, translated by Michael Morgental, cover by Gary Ruddell German Memory.jpg|2000, Viren des Vergessens (Memory), ISBN 9783453170971, published by Wilhelm Heyne, translated by Michael Morgental, cover by Thomas Thiemeyer German Komarr.jpg|2002, Komarr (Komarr), ISBN 9783453213548, published by Wilhelm Heyne, translated by Michael Morgental (also 2003, 2004) German ShardsOfHonor Barrayar.jpg|2004, Barrayar, Band 1: Cordelias Ehre (Shards of Honor, Barrayar), ISBN 9783453520011, published by Wilhelm Heyne, translated by Michael Morgental, cover by Jim Burns German WarriorsApprentice MountainsOfMourning VorGame.jpg|2005, Barrayar, Band 2: Der junge Miles (The Warrior's Apprentice, The Mountains of Mourning, The Vor Game), ISBN 9783453520141, published by Wilhelm Heyne, translated by Edda Petri, cover by Jim Burns German_OB2_WarriorsApprentice_MountainsOfMourning_VorGame_2.jpg|Apparently the same as (2005, Barrayar, Band 2: Der Junge Miles), cover by Jim Burns German Cetaganda EthanOfAthos Labyrinth.jpg|2005, Barrayar, Band 3: Gefährliche Missionen (Cetaganda, Ethan of Athos, Labyrinth), ISBN 9783453520905, published by Wilhelm Heyne, translated by Michael Morgental, cover by Jim Burns German Cetaganda EthanOfAthos Labyrinth 2.jpg|Apparently the same as (2005, Barrayar, Band 3: Gefährliche Missionen), cover by Jim Burns German BordersOfInfinity BrothersInArms MirrorDance.jpg|2005, Barrayar, Band 4: Der Doppelgänger (The Borders of Infinity, Brothers in Arms, Mirror Dance), ISBN 9783453521063, published by Wilhelm Heyne, translated by Michael Morgental, cover by Jim Burns German BrothersInArms 2.jpg|Apparently the same as (2005, Barrayar, Band 4: Der Doppelgänger), cover by Jim Burns German MemoryKomarr.jpg|2005, Barrayar, Band 5: Die Revolte (Memory, Komarr), ISBN 9783453521223, published by Wilhelm Heyne, translated by Michael Morgental, cover by Jim Burns German CivilCampaign WinterfairGifts DiplomaticImmunity.jpg|2006, Barrayar, Band 6: Der Botschafter (Civil Campaign, Winterfair Gifts, Diplomatic Immunity), ISBN 9783453521278, published by Wilhelm Heyne, translated by Michael Morgental, cover by Jim Burns German TheSpiritRing 1997.jpg|1997, Fiamettas Ring (The Spirit Ring), ISBN 9783453126787, published by Weitbrecht, translated by Michael Morgental, cover by David Cherry (also 1998) German TheSpiritRing.jpg|2002, Fiamettas Ring (The Spirit Ring), ISBN 9783522714952, published by Weitbrecht, translated by Michael Morgental German CurseOfChalion.jpg|2004, Chalions Fluch (The Curse of Chalion), ISBN 9783404204861, published by Bastei-Lübbe, translated by Alexander Lohmann, cover by Jim Burns German PaladinOfSouls.jpg|2005, Paladin der Seelen (Paladin of Souls), ISBN 9783404205059, published by Bastei-Lübbe, translated by Alexander Lohmann, cover by Jim Burns German HallowedHunt.jpg|2006, Im Schatten des Wolfes (The Hallowed Hunt), ISBN 9783404205479, published by Bastei-Lübbe, translated by Alexander Lohman, cover by Arndt Drechsler German TSK Beguilement.jpg|2007, Die Klingen des Lichts (The Sharing Knife: Beguilement), ISBN 9783404205714, published by Bastei Lübbe, translated by Alexander Lohmann, cover by Daniel Ernle German TSK Legacy.jpg|2007, Der Magische Dolch: Die magischen Messer Band 2 (The Sharing Knife: Legacy), ISBN 9783404205806, published by Bastei Lübbe, translated by Alexander Lohmann, cover by Daniel Ernle Category:Translations